The New Vampire
by TheMidnightEyes
Summary: There's a new vampire at the Hellsing organization. Beware, i'm new at this


The new vampire  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing, but I do own this story.....  
  
Integra walked down the steps, her footsteps echoing in the lonely and dark halls and the ballroom which she had never stirred since her father died. She had remembered her father throwing parties in the ballroom, her 12th birthday party, and her easter party when she was 6. Familiar footsteps snuck up behind her..... " Ms. Hellsing, Mr. Wood, the vampire hunter, is here about the new vampire." Walter broke into her thoughts. Alucard would usually do that, but he was on a mission. She turned around, " Tell him I will be right there." Walter bowed, " Yes ma'am." She took one last look at the ballroom and walked upstairs.  
  
Mr. Wood was looking through the file he brought for Integra, " Well, Mr. Wood, " she closed the door, " What about Sandy? Is she good enough for me?" Mr. Wood looked up from his file closed it, and put it on the table, " She's all yours. I see she has taken a fancy to your Alucard." Integra focused on the subject, " What? Why wasn't I told?" Mr. Wood stood up, " Sandy is a very......suspicious vampire. She doesn't like things to be taken away from her." Integra reached the jealous level, " Alucard is my vampire and Sandy better understand that or she will be out....." Mr. Wood walked to the door, " Yes ma'am." She leaned back in the chair as she heard the door close silently. She couldn't wait to ask Alucard if he knew about this.  
  
" Sandy?" Alucard sat on the desk and crossed his legs, " She likes me? I wonder why......." He hummed annoyingly to get Integra mad. He loved it when she got mad. That meant he count seduce her in one shot. Integra interrupted, annoyed as hell, " Well, if she is staying here she can't fall in love with MY vampire. He has work to do instead of playing around with women." Alucard grinned, " I sense jealousy, master. Do not be jealous. There is only one woman I lust for......." He lifted her face to meet his, red eyes staring into smaller blue ones. Integra now was ready to kill his ass, but hesitated. What if she was jealous? * No, I can't be. I do not lust for any man or walking corpse! * " Alucard, I am not jealous of Sandy liking you, now get out of my site." Alucard grabbed her face and brought his lips to meet hers. Integra hated when he did this and she struggled to get free, but found that she was returning his kiss, tasting the blood of her tongue in her mouth. He released her from his grasp, * Does this convince me enough? * The blood dripped down his chin, " You taste wonderful. I enjoyed this talk we had. Good day." He faded into the darkness. Integra sat alone in the darkness waiting.....watching.....  
  
Integra was in the office early in the morning looking over Sandy's profile. She thought about a whole world of things, if Sandy would be serious about her work and if she won't try to mess with Alucard. Her eyes opened wide when she saw the newspaper headline:  
  
"Young Girl Sucks Anonymous Man Dry of Blood"  
  
She read the story.....  
  
March 15th, " A young girl about in her 20's attacked a young man after she claimed she hadn't killed a thing in 4 hrs. The young woman appeared before a judge and was sentenced to 6 years in state prison. After she was put in jail, she escaped out through the sewer. If you have any information on this crazy woman, please contact the London police.  
  
Very strange indeed......* Her thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of a car roaring up by her window Integra slowly rose from the chair and looked out the window. The car door opened and out stepped out a young woman about in her 20s. She had blonde hair, straight and golden wheat colored, blue eyes like the sky, mysterious......and caring,a face that was clear of everything, and she was wearing a white blouse with dark blue jeans that drag and open toe heels. " So that's Sandy." Alucard appeared behind Integra. She closed the window, " Yeah."  
  
The door slowly opened, " Hi, I'm Sandy."  
  
Continued in chapter 2 


End file.
